crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Skinning
Skinning/Misty: Dave woke up to his car alarm screaming in the black night. Dave was an average guy. Tall, around 6'7, skinny, and had blond hair. He got out of bed and threw his robe and slippers on. He walked to the living room and grabbed his keys off the coffee table, by the couch. He opened the front door and stared out into the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars shined bright and there was a full moon. He took a deep breath of the clean country air, and walked out to his car. He managed to turn off the alarm before it would wake the neighbors. As he did so, something caught his eye. It was a shadow, a human shadow. He slowly walked to it. As he got closer, his heart started to race. He got close to the shadow and saw what it was... A homeless man. Relieved, Dave sighed and walked back into his house. He walked up his stairs and into his room. Once there, he stared at his empty bed. His wife was at work still. He checked the time. Eleven thirty-five. "Misty should be here". "She must be working overtime tonight," Dave thought to himself. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep. He woke up. It was eight twenty-six. Misty had already left for work. Dave got up and did his usual routine. He ate a small bowl of cereal, and headed out the door. He was opening the front door when he remembered the new heavy metal CD his wife was going to get him. After searching for about twenty minutes he found the CD he, assumed, he was looking for. The CD was dark blue with the word Skinning written in orange letters across the top. Dave grabbed the CD and ran to his car. He had never been late for work. He started the car and put the disk into his CD player. It started off normal. It played about three metal songs. That's it. It played three songs, then went silent. Dave got frustrated after three minutes of no music and hit his radio. It started to play again! But not metal. Not even music. It started with the sound of wind. Wind rushing by a moving car with the windows down to be precise. Dave heard a faint laugh here and a giggle there, but he mainly heard wind. Then the wind stopped. He heard a little screech as if a car was slowing down really fast. He then heard a gun being cocked and someone say something about robbing a store. He heard doors open and close, walking, more doors open and close. Then screaming. Gun shots. Children crying. And a woman. A woman speaking. He recognized the woman's voice instantly. It was Misty's. She said she was going to call her husband and the cops if they didn't leave. Then it was silent. It was silent for about ten seconds. When the sound started again, Dave heard The muffled cries of a woman. Dave heard a ripping sound, it sounded like duct tape being removed really fast. A woman screamed. "Tell your husband hello, Sugar Tits." It was a man's voice. Silence "Tell him hello NOW!" "Hello," Misty said it in a quiet voice. Dave heard a gun being cocked. "Tell us his name and address please." "No." Misty said it sternly. "TELL US N-" It cut off into more silence. Dave felt tears form in his eyes. The CD started playing sound again. "OK Dave. How about we play a game? It's called'' Who can get home faster''." Dave pulled into his work's parking lot, stopped the car, and froze. "Oh wait," the voice said. "This all happened last night didn't it? Well I guess you can't save her. Don't get too freaked out when you find her on your bed. We will be at your house around nine thirty." Then a song started playing. "One cut, two cut, three cut, four. Each time I remove flesh you scream some more." Dave heard a muffled scream and a scraping noise in the background. "One cut, two cut, three cut, four. Each time I remove flesh I laugh some more. Skinning, skinning. I really like removing flesh. Skinning, skinning. You'll be in agony until you're dead." It looped like that for ten minutes. Dave couldn't take it anymore so he shut off the CD player. He sped home, twenty-three miles per hour above the speed limit. He got home and tried to unlock the door. It wouldn't unlock. He yelled and kicked the door down. He ran inside and into the kitchen. He grabbed a butcher's knife and sped his way up stairs. He ran to his bedroom door. Tried to open it. It actually opened. He closed his eyes expecting the worst. It was ten fifty-eight. He took two steps in and opened his eyes. And there Misty was! Sitting alive on the bed, unharmed. "Welcome home Dave." Everything was normal. Dave didn't question it. He was just happy Misty was ok. Later that night as Dave and Misty were falling asleep, Misty sat up and asked, "Dave, do you think I'd look fat in your skin?" Category:Music Category:Dismemberment Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Weird